The Slave's Love
by Krishi Rajeev
Summary: Defeating the dark lord, Harry lives with Draco and his lover Ron. He lives a life that is lonely but does not complain about it... but Ron sees this and decides to do something. In comes a new slave in the mysterious Hermione. This is their story!
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was known to live a very lonely life with not many friends and even fewer people who knew him as a person. A man who was the darling of the magical world strangely found no love in his life since his parents died. Thus he always ended up longing for love, his friends Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy gave a little bit of it to him. It was especially true after he bet the dark lord he became so cold that at times people found him unapproachable. It was a girl who comes into his life as a gift who would latter change his entire life. Though before going into the story it would be a good idea to see the kind of life Harry James Potter led... A beautiful oak door opened revealing a simple yet tastefully decorated room, it was decorated in a combination of green furniture with gold plantings a perfect connection between two Hogwarts houses - Gryffindor and Slytherine. The bed was also similarly made but only difference was that it had a blond and a red head occupying it kissing furiously. The red heads hand running through the blond's hair before they finally let go for breath. "Morning lover..." Draco blushed as Ron grinned at the man, "Come on Ron Harry would be waiting for us." Ronald Weasly and Draco Malfoy were lovers for the longest time and at the moment they lived with Harry Potter in the Potter Mansion giving him a family's company. They got off the bed and went to the bathroom where they got ready together. Going to the dining hall hand in hand they smiled at the sight of their friend Lord Potter seated in his head chair reading the newspaper as he ate his eggs and toast, a tall glass of juice, "Hay Harry."

"Morning boys, sit your all ready quiet late for breakfast." He replied with out even looking up from the paper and stuffing a bit of bacon in his mouth, "Sorry mate, late night."

"Don't tell me about it, don't want to know." He replied with out even looking up from the paper, two fresh copies lay on the side for the two other men, "Harry would you like more tea?"

"No but I'd like some orange juice." He replied holding up his glass and Ron filled it, "Thanks, now just eat." As they ate Ron read the social page and arts page, Draco the sports pages and politics, Harry focused on the criminal reports page. The whole thing was silent with no noise except for pages being turned, glasses being set on the table and utensils clicking against the plate. Half an hour, Harry was off to get ready for work when Draco went out to practice. Ron on the other hand curled up in the library reading another literature he had to soon review for a magazine. He continued to do this till lunch when the house elf came in and told Draco had come home for lunch when the two of them ate together and chat for the rest of the day if not indulging in some other activities... Harry was again busy till late evening for the auror work hardly thinking about home only returning in the late evening for tea. They mostly enjoyed the rest of the evening together doing some thing or the other until and unless there was a party. That happened mostly on Fridays; rarely on the other days... even then they went together. Who ever invited one of them invited the other two, they were a package.... That is if Harry was not out on some job thanks to certain leftover cases but mostly it was quiet at his level. He mostly handed out the assignments, got reports and looked through them dropping hints wherever needed. This was till a point where Ron was sick of the way Harry simply brought prostitutes certain nights and chased her out that night it self. He took this up with Draco, "Honey, Harry needs some one he can constantly go for sex... some one dependable to not carry any sickness."

"I understand love but your talking about Harry he certainly won't go for a girl friend." He replied, "I know, most of the girls go either for his looks or his money but no one can go long term thanks to that job of his."

"I know love... but what if we can get him some thing that is different? A clean girl who need not have any commitment at least not from his side." Draco looked interested, "Think about it love, a girl who is all for Harry. He can simply use her the way he wants and make her do something else when he feels no desire."

"Sounds good love but where are you going to find such a girl?" Draco asked and Ron smiled, "There is a slave auction coming up tomorrow how about you and me go find him one?"

"Excellent." Draco kissed Ron hard on his lips before pushing him down on the bed before running his hand down his body. Ron giggled into the kiss before returning it with equal flavor and tickling his lover on the hips before laying his hands on the small of his back.

Ron walked around the action looking through the various slaves looking for the perfect slave. So far he found none as yet. He needed a slave who was going to be awed by the Potter's money, that much he knew would be needed. Then his eyes lay on her, she was both beautiful but dressed in gray rags that hung of her body. Her dark brown hair was soft and lay down on her body. She had chocolate brown eyes that were filled with sadness... her soft features had the grace of a princess. He felt she would be perfect and he knew that this was the girl Harry would need. Making his choice he awaited the time she would come to the floor... everyone else was buying the slaves for large prices triple their worth. The girl came on the floor and Ron immediately gave much more than she was called for, "1000 gallons."

That evening Ron awaited Harry coming home eagerly, Draco too... the girl was indeed beautiful and would do Harry good if he liked her. Maybe she could understand his pain as well considering she too was an orphan. She was hidden and out of sight... she would be bought over only if Harry liked her. Harry came in as usual dropping his files and bags down before sitting for a cup of tea, "How was your day Harry?"

"Not bad Ron, tiring though... do you mind pouring me a cup of tea?" he reminded him, as Ron made no move to fix the cup. "Of course Harry. I went for a slave auction today."

"Really not like you to go to such places. Found anything interesting?" he asked, "Yes... I found a very interesting gift for you. "

"Gift for me, Ron?" he stumbled, "Actually Harry Ron found a slave for you... a girl who can possibly take care of your needs."

"Sounds interesting Ron so where is she?" Draco waved a girl in and Harry looked in her direction, he felt his eyes grow wide and his heart beat increase and his hands started sweating. The girl was stunning and very artistic in her presence entirely; he felt his body react to her slightly but kept himself under control not wanting to scare the girl. She seemed quiet timid and already scared out of her wits he did not want to scare her even more. Harry got up and touched her hair lightly, "Looks nice you have a good taste Ron. What is your name?"

"Hermione... master." She added scared, "Hermione nice name, so do you know your role here?"

"I - I am here for your pleasure master." She replied but her voice was still filled with fear, "We need to get you some different clothes though, I shall take you shopping tomorrow. Do you have anything apart from these clothes?"

"I do not have anything else master." She replied, "All right, you can have some of my clothes for the night."

"Thank you master." She replied, Ron's eyes grew wide Harry never gave his stuff to any of the girls he took and he was handing over his things even before she asked! He must really like her. Draco could not help but smirk at this action, Harry continued with out noticing this, "You can have dinner in my room tonight but tomorrow onwards with us in the dinning table."

"Yes master. " she replied quietly standing waiting for further instructions, "Umm why don't you go to my room?"

"As you wish master." She replied and went inside as Ron and showed her around the place. "Nice girl you go there for me Ron, got to compliment you on that."

"Thanks Harry so what are you going to do with that girl?" Ron asked suggestively, Harry sighed, "I have no idea."

"First why don't you let that girl take rest, pick her health up a bit. She does not seem well, tommorow I am taking her to the healer then shopping. Can you tell Dean to take care of the paper work?" he added sighing, Ron was practically glowing, "Sure will do Harry besides you do need to take care of your property."

Krishi


	2. Chapter 2

"First why don't you let that girl take rest, pick her health up a bit. She does not seem well; tomorrow I am taking her to the healer then shopping. Can you tell Dean to take care of the paper work?" he added sighing, Ron was practically glowing, "Sure will do Harry besides you do need to take care of your property."

"My property indeed." He muttered going out of the room barking an order for Hermione to come with him. Once he closed, locked and warded the door he turned to the girl, "Listen what is your name?"

"Hermione master." She whispered her voice still filled with fear, "What ever, for me your nothing more than a bloody slave, a bloody slave who was bought by my friend with out my consent so don't expect anything from me. Understood?"

"Yes master." He took a deep breath, "Good now there is a smaller bedroom over their go sleep there tomorrow we go shopping."

"As you wish master." Was the entire girl replied going inside, the room was beautiful decorated in yellow with mild green… the bed was a small single bed and with a warm comforter? Laying down she had instantly fallen asleep with out even pulling the blanket up. She was used to the cold and felt the cold was all that she deserved. Harry who came behind her to hand over a nightshirt sighed. The girl was sound asleep, calling upon a house elf he ordered it to clean her up with out disturbing her and also change the clothes.

The next day morning

Hermione woke up strangely warm and relaxed her whole body fresh with a good amount of sleep and the sense of being clean. She felt the eyes of some one on her and he looked up sleepily at the set of green eyes that was doing nothing more than looks at her. Suddenly all that happened the day before came back to her, "M-master forgive me I!"

"Let it go slave you were so washed out that you fell asleep thanks to the nice bed and your own tiredness. It is nearly eleven." He smirked as she got up quickly but it froze there, the sight of her dressed in his old shirt was more than he cold handle. The dark shade of white made her skin look much better in that light, the fact that it exposed most of her legs again did not help his current situation. On top of it the girl was blabbing, "M-master please forgive me I – I had no idea… I."

"Enough!" he replied snapping back to reality, "Listen slave just don't go on blabbing like this I am not interested in your talks. Just go brush your teeth and get ready. There are some clothes I borrowed from a friend for you. She is about your size and kind enough to give them to you."

"As you wish master." He replied, "Just have a proper bath I don't want you stinking."

Half an hour latter Harry looked up from the book he was reading only to nearly drop it, she came down dressed in a pure white dress that reached her ankles that was sleeveless. A gold ribbon wrapped around her waist and shoulders and neck. Her make up was very light and set beautifully against her skin, as she walked there was absolutely no sound. "Ron has a good taste, come we will go shopping."

He felt a little under dressed in his casual brown three froth's and a muscle t-shirt, and brown hoodie top. Still talking her hand he pulled her along with him to the car where he (with out much care) made her sit down in his red convertible, she sat down with a nervousness and anxiety that did not miss his eyes, "First time in a car?"

"Yes master." She replied, "Sir is enough I don't want you constantly calling me master until I specifically tell you to do so."

"Yes sir!" Harry started the car and drove out; through the corner of these eyes he kept on seeing his slave. She was so uncomfortable through the whole trip that she hardly looked at the beautiful scenery around her. Driving into a very expensive shop and told a lady, "I would like you to give her a complete make over."

"Of course lord Potter, how would you like the changes to be?" he thought for a moment, "Not in terms of her appearance though you can clean her up a bit, more towards the way she appears dress, make up via… don't cut her hair."

"Yes sir, how do you plan to pay for the personality change?" she asked, "Cash, hard cash how long would you take?"

"Well she seems to have good manners it will just need some cleaning up and may be a change of her external appearance." The girl replied looking up at the poor slave girl in front of her, "If you wish we can do it today."

"Sounds good, pick up what ever you need. We are going shopping. Would you like to have lunch with us Lav? It's on me…" he added, "Why not besides you owe me for the make over I gave you."

"I do and I remember, come on Hermione we have loads of work to do." He replied pulling the timid girl along. Three hours and several trips to the car latter they were done, "Let's go for lunch before we call this a day besides I need some sleep."

Harry and Lavender sat down, he pulled Hermione down almost so close that she was on his lap. "What would you like love?"

"Anything you feel I am fit to have master." She replied, he smiled and kissed her forehead, his arms still around her shoulder, "Do you like burgers?"

"I have never had them sir…." He smiled, "All right, two medium size burgers, two large fries, aah a soda for the lady and a beer for me. Lav what will it be for you?"

"Diet soda and a green salad please. Severed with a dash of lemon and a glass of orange juice." She replied leaning back and stretching, "So what is your story?"

"I am a slave miss…" Lavender rolled her eyes, "I figured it out with the master statement. What made you become a slave that is my question?"

"My father was on the dark side, they lost and I became a leftover like others, I became a slave. There is nothing much to it." She replied, Lavender continued looking at her for a few moments before deciding to say something, "You're father was on the dark side… Hermione? The name reminds me but I am not sure. Feel I know your name some how."

"Hermione – the name reminds me of something… I sorry I felt I've heard your name before." She replied, "What was your father again? I mean what's his name?"

"Umm I don't think I knew who my father was exactly, my mother always called him A.J when ever she spoke of him. He never was at home really!"

"Oh! Err Harry there is a function this week and my new creations are going to be launched interested in coming?" she asked, "Sounds quiet good Lav send over an invite and Hermione can accompany me."

"Sounds very good! Did you know that Parvathi is going out with another guy?" she began and the rest of the lunch became filled with gossip and friendly conversation.

That evening Hermione stood in front of the full sized mirror of her room changing into an evening dress that Harry had chosen for her to be. The light brown dress came down to her knees and was simple sleeveless dress. She was slipping on a set of pearls when Harry walked in a smile on his face, "You look wonderful."

"Sir?" she looked down nervously not knowing why she was made to get all dressed up, his eyes glowed as he slipped the bracelet into her hand and kissed it, "You look very beautiful love… I just hope you like the place we are going to tonight."

"Master a slave has no rights to feel anything her master does not wish her to feel." Her eyes flashed with an emotion he could not understand, "Come on…"

Krishi


	3. Chapter 3

"Master a slave has no rights to feel anything her master does not wish her to feel." Her eyes flashed with an emotion he could not understand, "Come on… but remember this whole thing. Your effort to look good is for me and me alone."

His last words were harsh and he gripped her hand with a need to give her pain and pushed her away with the same speed. "We have a dinner that needs to be completed!" Pulling out his wand he placed a cloth over her eyes making her blind temporarily. Suddenly she felt him transport her magically to some other place with the cool breezes and very warm fire at the same time. "Open your eyes only when I tell you to love!"

When she opened her eyes she got the shock of her life, she felt her breath get caught, the place was beautiful with the stars and a single window open with the breezes coming in, the warm fire live and finally a table set for two, the dinning table Harry pulled her closer and pressed a kiss on her head before letting her sitting down, "Our soup would be good now!"

Magically two small bowls of tomato soup appeared in front of them, "Tomato soup?"

"You like it?" he asked she nodded, "Yeah I love it a lot sir."

"Good eat up I know you've been starved for some time." Hermione began quietly having the soup Harry watched as she quietly gulped the soup after blowing it lightly. Harry found him self looking at the girl a few times leaving his own soup one time she caught him looking and blushed. His face turned red with embarrassment, why did his slave have to be so cute when she had soup?

Just as they finished their soup Harry ordered the salad to be given, the salad was freshly cut and decorated beautifully making her gasp. She had never had such fresh salads before even though she loved them and she enjoyed every bite. Harry looked up half way through his to see her loading her fork with bits and pieces each in a particular manor before dipping them in the dressing and eating it. The food was not only enjoyable, bit was also extremely nourishing. Harry smiled as he saw her enjoying the meal with such great joy sipping his white wine again, "You love this food a lot, nice to see that, so mind taking a brake and tell me more about your self."

"My self sir?" she asked, "Yes what do you like to do… err hobby?"

"Hobby?" she smiled, "I enjoy reading books, and embroidery work, cooking but I mostly enjoy gardening."

"Quiet a verity, so what was your home like?" he asked, her smile faded, "I had no home sir. My past is too painful can we please not talk about it?"

"Sure but tell me when your ready." He replied, "I will master, umm master your salad."

"Aah yes my salad, you're favorite as well?" he asked, "You know Hermione this restaurant makes the best salads ever. That is why I love coming over for dinner."

Slowly taking her hand he healed it in his allowing him to run his fingers through hers, "You look beautiful love, do you know that?"

"Thank you master." She blushed looking down, "I mean sir!"

"So what else do you like?" he asked, "Playing in the rain, eating butterscotch ice cream, fresh fruit salads… playing with cats…"

Harry laughed at the last one, "Cats, you like cats?"

"I love cats master you know I love playing with cats." She replied, "They are so clean and they can mostly take care of them selves. They make great pets."

"You ever hat a cat?" he asked she shook her head, "Never master I never had any pet in my life. I would love one though."

"Sir a set of extra drinks for you the compliments of the manager." A waiter placed two glasses down Harry looked at him but Hermione, was looking away hiding her face, literally. Harry glanced at her before accepting the drink and telling him to leave them alone again. Taking her hand he turned her around, "Why did you turn away Hermione?"

"I – I was scared master. I have never met too many men before." She replied shyly making Harry smile, "Enjoyed those who you did?"

"I – I am a virgin master." She replied tears filling her eyes making him feel guilty. Quickly wiping her tears he told her to smile and be more cheerful.

Harry slowly fed her some of the dinner making her smile as she ate the food, not once did she feel her past come to her through out the rest of the dinner. Tears filing her eyes but she quickly wiped them from her eyes before Harry could note them. He did!

At the end of the dinner Harry was taken away the music was played, he healed his hand out asking for a dance. She smiled happily and went to dance for the slow number that was being played. Her eyes filled with happiness and shyness at the same time, never hand a man dealt with her so lovingly. Slowly leaning her head on his shoulder her eyes closed with a sense of security. His touch was so strong against her waist that she nearly fainted in the mere feel of it!

Once they reached their rooms Hermione waited for further instructions not sure if her 'master was done with her for the night or he wanted some more'. He just stood there watching the girl before slowly backing her up against the wall, raising a hand he pushed a stray lock of hair before asking, "Are you a true virgin?"

"I am sir." Her words made him hard slowly he reached towards her and pushed some hair out of her eyes before drinking in her beautiful coffee like eyes that was so intense that they shook his very soul. "You are truly a beautiful girl Hermione."

"Thank you sir." She whispered confused, slowly with out realizing they were doing so they reached towards each other and kissed. His touch was light as a butterfly yet firm, hers was timid and filled with fear. He lay his hand on her cheek and kissed a bit harder, she returned the kiss with a little passion but refused to go past that. Even though he had taken girls of various experience levels never had he taken a pure virgin. Her innocence was so tempting for his conquest but some how he could not push him self to do more than that. She seemed so much more than his property. Nether of them knew when but their heads started getting closer… He slowly kissed her on her lips as her eyes shut tightly, slowly he allowed him self to pull away. The kiss was short, sweet and innocent yet he felt fireworks like he had never before. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly lowered them out of shyness. "Umm you may want to go to sleep."

"May I master?" she whispered, "Yeah you can."

Just as she shut the door he leaned against it and sighed, "What are you doing to me slave?"

**Black Castle **_Next day morning _

Sirius Black watched from behind, the woman dressed in a set of skimpy figure showing top with a black ribbon holding the dress closed with simple black sandals on her feet. He could only see her back profile, she was looking gorgeous in his mind. She was truly a untamable horse even her master was unable to control but he loved reducing her to the physical submission using merely his own physical force and the position he had over her as a master. Her black hair was down in a low style the way he loved it and she hated it. Her hands were working through a dish manually something she felt would be better if wiped up with a wand. She was not allowed one, she loved it so much he denied it to her. He simply watched her with a glow in his eyes before going behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She jerked up, her black eyes were filled with fear and tears, "M-master?"

"Who else would dare touch you like I do?" he replied pushing her against the nearby wall and smelled her neck with lots of sound, "Hmm what a nice perfume. It should be I selected it."

Kissing her soundly on the very same spot he placed a hand on her knees to push them apart. "According to my rules I get a kiss every half an hour apart from when ever I wish. Right?"

"Right master." She whimpered as he forcefully kissed her neck tears flowing from her eyes, "Then why have I not got my kiss for the past two hours?"

"You were away master." She whispered, he slapped her across the face, "Don't answer back to me you slut."

"Apologies – master mercy!" she cried, he smirked, "When you first came you refused to utter that word now you are constantly saying that. Do you know what that means don't you?"

"Yes master. I – I must give you sexual satisfaction." He smirked, "Not just sexual satisfaction SAY IT! HOW DO I WANT IT."

"Master please don't! Don't make me say that word." His hands were on her thigh and slowly raised them up, "You will say what I wish you to say."

"I must give you a blow job." She sobbed nearly falling down, he smiled, "That's right Bella, you have to give me the biggest pleasure woman can give me. You shall give me a blow job."

Slowly she went down on her knees as he continued running his hands through her body. Her tears were gone unnoticed as the man simply pushed her up the bed making her cringe. There was a bruise in her shoulder where she had been hit on the bed. Pulling her hand closer he pushed his lips against hers and kissed her hard making her choke, "M-mm you do taste quiet sweet for a slave not to mention quiet sexy. Tell me did your husband ever enjoy the sight of these things completely?"

The weeping of the poor slave was enough of an answer for him, "I shall certainly enjoy you more than ever with this knowledge."

He took her, he took her screaming and shouting, he took her begging for mercy and letting her go, he took her roughly and with lots of pain – for her. He took her with great pleasure from his end… he loved a good fight and she gave him one. Sirius Black was Harry's – not blood-related – uncle and a major person influencing the life of Harry apart from Ron and Draco. Ginny was another 'good' friend but not to the level of these people! He too was a 'veteran of war' who was wrongly sent to prison, that was why he got the woman of his choice instantly when the law came to existence. No questions was asked!

Finally pulling off the woman he barked, "Go change we are going to Harry's soon. I want to see his new slave."

"Yes master." She replied quickly running off to change into some other clothes, he was dressed in a set of casual white robes and a blue shirt and trousers. "Wear that red dress I gave you the other day, the red one."

"Yes master." She went in and sighed thinking of her fate, picking up the think red halter neck dress that was reaching down to her ankles. Form fitting but structured in such a way that it showed her in a very attractive manor. She wore some simple make up and some very simple jewelry along with it. Coming down the stairs she caught Sirius's eyes a gleam in them, "If I was not planning to go to Harry's then there is some other place I would be taking you to, now come on. I'm hungry it has been two hours since I've had my morning tea."

"Yes master." She replied as she felt a grip on her hand and just as suddenly transported her into Harry's living room. Just as suddenly a mess of black hair covered his face and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, "Uncle Sirius!"

"Harry cool down son, your acting like it has been a year since we have met. It has been hardly a month love." He smiled, "I know but I missed you, aah Sirius did you have to bring her?"

"I know your not too fond of her kid-o but I need my slave to take care of me." He replied, "Right?"

"Right that reminds me, meet my slave Hermione." He replied Sirius looked through the place he pointed to only to find nothing, "Where?"

"Oh sorry about that, Hermione!" he yelled and she quietly stepped out of the corner, "M-master?"

"Come on out and meet my uncle Sirius." He smiled reassuringly, she stepped out slowly and steadily her light brown knee length skirt with a white tank-top with brown flowers printed on it. "She looks quiet cute how did you get her?"

"Get her?" he asked, "Oh err Ron kind of did that job. Even I was quiet surprised about it."

Harry's reply stunned him, never had Harry accepted anything in his life with out a thorough research, yet he accepted such a big gift from Ron with out even making a check? Was this really auror Harry Potter? His eyes reflected the question and Ron answered for him, "I did her background check Sirius she's all right. Just at the wrong place for her."

"Oh!" was his only response but a gasp on his side truly got his attention, his own slave was looking at this Hermione girl like she had never seen a girl before. That meant only one thing, there was more to this girl than what met the eye. That much he knew but could not say anything more than that! He was not going to sit back and relax. He was going to go find out what exactly the issue in hand is!!

Hermione lay the breakfast in front of the people, Sirius quietly watched each of her movements. The smooth way of waving her wand to place the pancakes on the table, then the toast that was neatly cut like triangles and the large pot of tea that followed it along with cups. Following it some small sweet buns and finally some scrambled eggs, the final flick making him notice something. On her wrist was a big burn in the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. "Umm Harry where is the pumpkin juice?"

"Oh no master I have left it in the kitchen please excuse my…" she was becoming panicky when Harry calmed her down, "Honey just go bring them will you they are quiet far so don't try any magic at this distance."

Once she ran in with a happy smile Sirius turned to Harry quickly, "Did you see the mark in your wrist son?"

"Yeah sh-she told me that it was burned into her wrist when she was a baby. Come on Sirius your talking about the man who will hurt everyone. Even a baby." He paused, "Why?"

"Because Harry that mark was placed on very few children, all at the same age level." She replied, "Only certain special children had this, she is important Harry don't let her go."

"All right I will also see if I can get her to talk about her past." He replied, "The question is h-"

He stopped short when Hermione returned balancing the juice and glasses on a tray. "Master the juice."

"Come on let's eat." She nodded and began turning the plates around and setting them as everyone except her sat down, "Hermione no need to serve even you sit."

"Master not even with gusts?" she enquired, "Not even with gusts in our house please sit down."

"As you wish master." Her face was blushing red as she sat down, Sirius noticed this instantly. As she sat down more than focusing on her own plate she constantly got up to serve Harry something or the other. After a point Harry had to force her to eating the food more than simply serve him and take care of his needs. Sliding her hair back in her ear he smiled, "Eat you need to be healthy to take care of me."

Sirius watched as Hermione ate small bites of the food constantly checking the needs of others. There was a happiness in her eyes and glow in her face that made him understand one thing, her past was terrible if she was so happy being a slave. Obviously Harry was taking good care of her that even in these circumstances she was acting like this and from the report Ron gave him she was even putting on some weight. "Hermione?"

"Yes sir, c-can I get you anything?" she asked, "No no its ok I'm fine, actually why don't you tell me more about your self. What kind of life did you have before?"

"Actually Mr. Black, my life before was always horrible. I had to always get bound to something or the other. Either rituals or some kind of meetings, I never really understood why they did all that." She replied tears forming in her eyes but she quickly wiped them, "Dear girl, you seemed to have undergone the worst kind of life."

"I have always seen them planning and bringing in prisoners." She replied, "I don't know that much about the whole situation though. We were always kept in the dark."

"We?" Draco pushed understanding Sirius' plan, "My cousin Rojer too, even he was made to research of various kinds. Find answers and all… never met too many people."

"Really I assumed that your dark lord was always making you socialize – you have the manners." She blushed at the compliment, "Thank you Mr. Back."

"No problem sweet heart. So you enjoy cooking?" Sirius asked making a casual conversation to change the subject but continued dropping down questions about her past. He was completely different from what Bella knew him – he did not run his leg up hers, he did not touch her unnecessarily and nor did he simply kiss her to irritate her. She was glad for it!

**Sirius' office **

The room was simple with a rosewood study table and some matching chairs, no cushions to make them comfortable. A glass cupboard filled with parchments and one portion set aside for crockery and a kitchenette by the corner. A few drinks in the storage alongside the corner spot and a window opening after a little space to the outside world.

Harry sat with his feet on the table and sipped on his glass of grape juice with a shot of whisky in it. His white cargo pants was riding up his knees a bit but not that much, the dark brown t-shirt held his body a bit too tightly. "So what do you say Sirius?"

His god-father was a bit more formal wearing a dark maroon robes, "I think she is too innocent to do something big but she has done that. She is a kid inside and wants to please you badly."

"Your slave knows her – or something about her." Harry added, Sirius nodded, "I know son and I intend to find out."

Krishi


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched as Hermione quietly worked her way through the dishes casually, he knew too well that not much could be done at that moment. There was something special about her, as a person, something beautiful slowly stepping behind her Harry touched her shoulder. She felt her stiffen up tightly, slowly sighing whispered, "Master?"

"Your habit of calling me master does not seem to stop." She replied, "A-apolo-ogies!"

The girl's stammering was filled with fear rather than affection or nervousness, Harry understood this too well, "Your beautiful slave, you are truly a special girl that's why Ron bought you."

"I – I was suppose to c-clean the dish-es." Harry's hands were running all over her body, "The house elf will take care of it besides that's not really your job. Mmh what is the perfume your using?"

"The one you got me mast-er." She was now panting as Harry's hands bean touching her all over her body even running his hands down her back as he pulled her towards him, their bodies were tight against each other. Hermione's hands were arrested behind against the kitchen sink but Harry was having a free rooming all over her hips. "You do look quiet sexy salve but you don't seem to be enjoying my touch. May I know why?"

"M-master!" she sighed once again this time his touché was more towards her upper parts when it suddenly happened. The eye of the girl was slowly fogging up and suddenly shut close, "Come on we have something more fun to take care of!"

Tugging her by the hand he dragged her away from the kitchen into the garden were a blanket was set up with some pillows. Hesitantly she allowed her self to be dragged towards the place, just as he pulled her down he waited for him to 'start' something.

Simply lying down on his back he pulled her into his arms and watched the stars telling her about what each star was… before she realized she was fast asleep.

Harry lay down next to Hermione slowly moving her hair out of her eyes. She continued to sleep soundly, unable to resist he lay down next to her and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed slightly but did not move much, he wrapped his arms around her slightly arresting her position. Slowly bending down with out disturbing her any more he lowered him self on her and lay above her with out doing much. "Mmmh…" she muttered leaning into him a bit but not much at the same time. He felt his heart beet race up suddenly but at the same time another feeling filled his heart, a warmth. Her body was so welcoming that when he lay on top of her for the first time he sensed a belonging, the fact that she had fallen asleep did not matter. He just wanted her, at all costs except one, her happiness. As he watched her as her breathing became stronger with something, what he did not know. Slowly lifting her bridal style he picked her up slowly towards the bedroom knowing too well that there was something special about this girl. Slowly placing her down on his bed he removed the dress that she wore bit by bit trying not to look at her body. At least trying to ignore the emotions that were driving into his body as he slipped a light brown night shirt on before changing him self into a casual brow pajamas, the rest of the dress to be more exact. The action of his both shocked him and stunned him. Not once had he let any of the girls use his clothes!

**Next day morning **

The sun shown down on the room with grace and strait on the bed that light was enough to wake her up. Slowly her eyes opened, she slowly gained consciousness before something happened. It was only then that she gained consciousness, the first thing that she noticed was the weight of the arm around her shoulder and waist. She also noticed that his body was pressed against her as well, she wore his shirt. All of this was enough for her, he had taken her when she was asleep. Tears filled her eyes but she quietly felt a strange kind of fear within her yet quietly with out much words she quietly slipped out and quietly began working through her chores for the day and getting ready. Just as she stepped out of the shower she Harry stretched out but did not move out of the bed. He smiled at her lightly before going ahead she returned it and began picking up a set of clothes for him to wear for the day. First she pulled out a light brown bathrobe out with some under garments for him to wear and placed it near the bathroom. Just as she stepped out Harry came and blocked her way, her eyes went down. Her eyes went down at his gaze went down for a few moments, "You look gorgeous in pink."

"Th-thank you master." She replied but there was no emotion in her voice, nothing really. "I will get your clothes ready for you master!"

"Sure – muggle formal ok… got to go out today." He added slowly touching her hand, "I will need a large breakfast though I have a really long day planned up and not much time for food."

"I will have an extremely large breakfast ready for you master." She replied, "Great!"

Quickly setting his exercise clothes and work clothes for the day she ran down to the kitchen. Going down to the kitchen she quietly began making breakfast for Harry, Ron and Draco had gone out for a week. She wanted to cook, it would help her feel better that much she knew would! Starting out simple she began making the tea first, allowing it to boil she wiped up the batter for pancakes. Soon she was stacking them up ready for him to come down he was certainly going to take his time. Quickly putting away the hot milk in the jar she set it aside hurriedly buttering the bread just the way he needed it. Quickly adding the small bowl of oats to the tray with some fresh flowers from the small garden near the kitchen. The breakfast tray was truly grand, a small silver bowl of oats was ready for her. Near it a small bowl of sugar, a small jar of milk and a small pot of tea enough to hold only three to four cups of tea in the center. At the other corner was a plate of pancakes with a small jar of maple syrup and finally some toast to complete the toast. Finally a small napkin wrapped with you better have Hermione gently placed a loco motor spell on the tray taking it along with her to Harry's bed room. Just as he stepped out completely dressed when she stepped up with the breakfast slowly placing it at his desk. "Your brake fast sir!"

"Sit and have it with me." He demanded pulling her down next to him, "With me I want to feed you by my self will you let me?"

"Your wish is my command master." He smiled and cut some pan-cake feeding it to her before eating him self. "Hmm just the way I love it, you made it?"

"Yes master." She replied, "Wonderful… so wonderful. Ahem – I kind of need to finish my breakfast right?"

"You would be late if you don't master." He laughed, "Hmm never tasted anything better than breakfast made by my personal slave. Especially one I share with her?"

"Master tea?" he sighed, "Yeah I would like some tea thanks."

Quietly she poured it a cup of tea for him, putting in two cubes of sugar. He took it from her hand as she finished stirring it, "What's your plan for the day?"

"Nothing really I need to clean through your room. Your notes need to be organized and your garden needs to be worked on as well." She replied, "That should take up most of my day."

"I guess…" he gulped the rest of the drink before smiling, "Nice tea, toast."

She offered the plate to him taking a piece directed her with his eyes to take the next piece. "You seem to be lost in something. What is it?"

"Nothing, actually I was thinking about what to plant in the patch you gave me." He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, "Liar, what were you really thinking about?"

"Actually I was thinking about my childhood." She replied he looked deep into her eyes, "What was it like?"

"Very lonely sir, there was no one to talk to me. No one who could actually do something with me, even a small game of chess. I used to always work through something or the other, I used to always play chess alone." She replied, tears filling her eyes, "I love it so much with you and Mister Ron and Mister Draco and the house elves and…"

"I get it love, your past was horrible like mine. Don't worry now that your with me it will be much better." He promised her feeding her some oats, her eyes locked with his for a few moments before looking away. "Hmm almost forgot – Herms can you drop of some of my files in the office latter? Say around eleven I have a meeting at one."

"I'll have the whole thing organized and presentable by then master." She assured, "You're the best."

Finishing his breakfast and giving her a quick kiss on her lips he dashed to take the papers and leaving out the door. Sighing she quickly called the house elf to clear the empty breakfast tray and got down to cleaning the room of Harry's mess. The bathrobe was flung on the bed, his clothes were not in the wash basket, the hair brush was flung some were and she sighed the papers were all over. Sighing she quickly cleared the entire place with a few flicks of her wand and began working through the papers. Reading them thoroughly as the house elf came to clear the breakfast tray. It took her some time to figure out what was needed to be done in the papers and how they went about considering that the whole notes and points were abysmal. Everything was a pure mess! Sighing she got down to work arranging the file properly in the required order with everything done properly taking out the required papers from the on required and filling them accordingly. Neatly labeled and organized in the file just as required to present. Once she was done with that work she picked up the file and placed it on the table before taking one last to check if anything else was required. Seeing that there was nothing she changed into a pair of track shorts and a t-shirt. She started planting some new saplings that Harry was sweet enough to arrange for her. The fact that they were actually magical plants made it even more special. She had worked nearly till eleven, happy to have so much time at her disposal just the way wished it. At eleven she quickly went and changed her clothes after wiping her self with a fresh towel.

**Harry's office **

Harry jumped in through the office with a large smile on his face. "Good morning Mr. Weasly."

"Why good morning Harry you look quiet happy today son?" he enquired and Harry shrugged, "Good do see you so happy. Oh by the way there was a delivery that came in for you. It is from the orphanage that you had wanted."

"Aah yes thank you." He grabbed the file and walked towards his office where the glass partition where his assistant had set all the files and parchments in order for him to work through. Quickly reading through the papers that needed his signatures and other letters along with it, planning the rest of his day briefly Harry lay back down grabbing the hot cup of coffee that just landed on his desk thanks to the clock work like service. "Hmm perfect, aah so what do we have for today? Oh hi Ms. Merchant the papers are ready and how is your son?"

"Much better Mr. Potter thank you." The lady replied, she looked like an ordinary witch with a set of green robes on her and some parchments. Harry though knew she was a tough woman who withstood the hardships of life to survive this long and within the hard woman was a golden heart. On top of that she was a single mother of a child born out of a death eater rape… the identity of the child's father even she did not know.

"All right then tell Albert I will be seeing him this weekend in the park. Oh and I think I had asked for some details on my slave?"

"Ms. Hermione seems quiet a strange girl sir, her history is even stranger. Turns out no one known who the father is, her mother was in prison for some time. By the time they got her away from there she was both pregnant and mental. You-know-who allowed the child to be born since it was too late for an abortion. The child grew up with out any love or care seeing her mothers mental state till she was thirteen. Extremely talented in potions and was made to brew a lot, quiet good at other forms of magic but not as good as potions. Seems harmless though pardon my saying so but she is wrongly placed in this situation." Harry listened to the whole thing and picked up the file. "Thanks for your input Ms. Merchant. That is all there is the file?"

"About her yes, about her mother that will take a long time. She is extremely crazy and not to mention the lady was dangerous. Seems like the daughter is paying for the mothers mistakes." Harry laughed, "Sounds like, I'll go get started then."

Harry sat down and started going through the file knowing that there was a lot of work to be done. There were some strange taking place and he wanted to investigate it.

Krishi


End file.
